halofandomcom-20200222-history
CSO-class supercarrier
Halo: The Essential Visual Guide, pages 28 & 111 |width= |height= |engine=Repulsor engine |slipspace drive=Yes |shield gen=Yes |hull=Nanolaminate https://forums.halowaypoint.com/yaf_postsm2969315_Catalog-Interaction.aspx#post2969315 |navigation=Navigation computer |armament=*At least seven energy projectors *Plasma turrets *Pulse laser turrets *Plasma Torpedoes |complement= *Phantom Gunboats *Type-25 Troop Carriers *Type-26 Ground Support Aircraft *Type-27 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters *Type-31 Exoatmospheric Multi-role Fighters *Type-29 Troop/Vehicle Transports *Type-47 Ultra Heavy Assault Platforms *Type-52 Troop Carriers *Orbital Insertion Pods *Boarding craft *several s *Legions of ground troops |crew=Tens of thousands |firstsight=2552 |role=*Command *Occupation support |era=Human-Covenant war |affiliation=Covenant Navy |slipspace speed =}} The CSO''-class supercarrier''' is an extremely powerful, heavy warship classification and the largest class within the Covenant Navy. Class History Multiple supercarriers of the Second Fleet of Homogeneous Clarity defended the massive space station of ''High CharityHalo: First Strike, page 338 and one such vessel served as the flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose.Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, ''page 236Halo: Ghosts of Onyx', page 239 During the Fall of Reach, the supercarrier Long Night of Solace destroyed and began deploying numerous ground assets to the surface of Reach. During Operation: UPPER CUT, SPARTAN Jorge-052 transported an improvised Slipspace bomb toward Long Night of Solace aboard Ardent Prayer, a , while SPARTAN-B312 locked course with the supercarrier. After SPARTAN-B312 was jettisoned from the hangar, Jorge proceeded to manually detonate the bomb, destroying both the corvette and the supercarrier at the cost of his own life.Halo: Reach - Level: Tip of the SpearHalo: Reach - Level: Long Night of Solace Due to the size of these supercarriers, several thousand Covenant personnel would have been killed in the process. Design Overall, the supercarrier is an extremely large and well-equipped capital ship, easily dwarfing all other Covenant starship classes, even the Assault Carrier. The vessel looks nearly identical to the , as it is comprised of several bulbous sections and a hook-like prow. The only known Covenant constructs larger than supercarriers were Unyielding Hierophant, a massive repair, refit and refuel station capable of supporting a fleet of over five hundred Covenant capital ships, and the planetoid space station High Charity, the home of the Prophets. Covenant supercarriers are thought to be the most powerful non-Forerunner space-faring vessels ever created. Carrying seven lethal energy projectors, thousands of pulse lasers and point defense turrets, plasma torpedo launchers and hundreds of squadrons of ''Seraph''-class single ship fighters, a Covenant supercarrier is an even match for fleets of ships, capable of obliterating even Assault Carriers and certainly any human vessels. Supercarriers are capable of carrying and deploying entire armies of ground troops and materiel, as evidenced during the Battle of Reach, where the supercarrier Long Night of Solace deployed many tens of thousands of troops to the surface of Reach, along with innumerable ground vehicles, weaponry, and towering cloaking spires capable of hiding entire armies from sight, radar, and sensory arrays. Ships of the Line *''Sublime Transcendence'' (Flagship of the Combined Fleet of Righteous Purpose) *''Long Night of Solace'' (Flagship of the Fleet of Valiant Prudence) Appearances *''Halo: Reach'' *''Halo: First Strike'' *''Halo: Ghosts of Onyx'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' Gallery Concept Art carrier_ss_680.jpg|Supercarrier concept art. Overviews and Comparisons Assault vs Super n comp.jpg|A visual and size comparison between a supercarrier and an assault carrier (assault carrier seen in the bottom left corner). 05-Supercarrier Keyship.png|Size comparison of the supercarrier to other objects within the Halo universe. Size Comparison - CSO, CAS and Infinity-class Ships.png|A CSO-class supercarrier compared to an and a . HR-_Supercarrier_02.png|The bottom of the supercarrier Long Night of Solace. Exterior Shots CovenantSupercarrier.jpg|The supercarrier Long Night of Solace over Reach. LNoS_ends.jpg|''Long Night of Solace'' being destroyed by a modified slipspace drive. reach_4061968_Full.jpg|A view of the underside of the supercarrier, showing its darker coloration compared with standard Assault Carriers. reach_9029512_Full.jpg|A Covenant supercarrier in orbit over Reach. HFB CSOclassSupercarrier LongNightOfSolace.png|The Long Night of Solace, a CSO-class supercarrier, in Halo: Fleet Battles. Sources de:Allianz Superträger Category:Covenant Spacecraft Classifications